


Nessun Dorma

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boernes POV, Car Accidents, Deutsch | German, Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Koma - Freeform, Krankenhaus, Limbus, Near Death Experiences, Possibly Pre-Slash, Some Humor, und natürlich
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Die Chance, ein derartiges Unglück zu überleben, war von den verschiedensten Faktoren abhängig, genauso wie die Frage nach den Folgeschäden, das wusste er.Boerne wird Opfer eines Autounfalls, der ihn dazu zwingt, auf sein Leben zurückzublicken und Bilanz zu ziehen. Gefangen zwischen Diesseits und Jenseits versucht er, sich einen Weg zurück ins Leben zu kämpfen und wird damit vor allem auf eine emotionale Bestandsprobe gestellt.Eine Art präventives Fix-It zu „Limbus“.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Nadeshda Krusenstern, Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Silke "Alberich" Haller
Comments: 24
Kudos: 34





	1. Urlaub

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe angefangen, diese Geschichte zu schreiben, als die Pressefotos von „Limbus“ erschienen sind und dann nach den Trailern nur noch geringfügige Anpassungen/Ergänzungen vorgenommen. Deswegen kann es dahingehend zu Abweichungen kommen. Das Gleiche gilt natürlich für die Folge insgesamt, aber ich wollte unbedingt meine eigene Version dieser Idee niederschreiben, bevor mir der Canon eine noch klarere Linie vorgibt. Den Kriminalfall habe ich dabei, wie immer, gekonnt ignoriert. :)
> 
> Eigentlich hätte die Geschichte ja nach einer ausführlichen Beta verlangt, aber weil das zeitlich ganz schön knapp wurde, gebührt mein Dank an dieser Stelle stattdessen meinen Retterinnen in der Not (universe_unfolding, I see you), die sie zumindest vorher durchgelesen und für mich abgenickt haben. Schmatzer geht raus!
> 
> Ansonsten bleibt mir nicht mehr viel übrig, als uns allen viel Spaß heute Abend zu wünschen! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Anfang vom Ende.

*

„Herr Thiel, bitte.“

„Waf?!“

„Das ist unappetitlich.“

„Daf if ger befte Weg, eie Orane fu effen!“ Klebriger Saft tropfte bei den Worten auf den Tisch und Boerne zog mit angewiderter Miene seine Serviette hervor.

„Keine Frucht ist das wert, glauben Sie mir. Erst recht nicht in einer Gaststätte wie dieser.“

„Fielvergerber.“

„Hm? Tut mir leid, ich spreche leider kein Orange mit Akzent Schale“, stichelte Boerne, was den anderen dazu bewegte, endlich seinen Mund von besagter Schale zu befreien.

„Spielverderber“, wiederholte Thiel maulig.

„Wenn die Herren ihre kleine Plauderei jetzt beendet hätten?“ Frau Klemm hatte ihre Hände gefaltet und sah sie freundlich an. Also, nicht freundlich, sondern _freundlich_ freundlich, was in etwa der Freundlichkeit Caesars gleichkam, als er die Seeräuber nach seiner Entführung als Dank für ihre Milde nicht kreuzigen, sondern zuvor die Kehle durchschneiden ließ.

Thiel räusperte sich kleinlaut und Boerne lächelte freundlich zurück.

„Als ich von einem erinnernswerten Abend sprach, habe ich eigentlich auf das Menü angespielt und nicht darauf, Hausverbot erteilt zu kriegen.“ Während sie das sagte, widmete sie sich wieder der Speisekarte vor sich. Boerne ließ einen vielsagenden Blick nach links wandern. Thiel tat so, als würde er ihn nicht bemerken.

„Also der rheinische Sauerbraten hört sich sehr gut an“, wechselte Alberich das Thema, offensichtlich darum bemüht, die ausgelassene Stimmung zumindest noch für ein paar Stunden zu bewahren. Na gut, warum auch nicht. Boerne sollte das nur recht sein. Es machte sich nicht gut, mit Kopfschmerzen und einem bereits gereizten Geduldsfaden in den Urlaub zu starten. Zielsicher nahm er sich auch der Karte an.

„Ich persönlich kann Ihnen die warm geräucherte Quellwasser-Forelle empfehlen. So ein Filet kriegen Sie nicht an jeder Straßenecke, das können Sie mir glauben.“

„Ich werde das Rumpsteak nehmen“, verkündete Frau Klemm, „mit einem guten Glas Bordeaux.“

„Dann bleibe ich, denke ich, beim rheinischen Sauerbraten.“

Die Augen richteten sich nun auf Thiel. Als er bemerkte, dass man seine Entscheidung abwartete, stammelte er etwas unentschlossen vor sich hin.

„Äh … Ich, äh … werd' wohl … hmm … die Königsberger Klopse nehmen. Glaub ich.“

„Gute Wahl“, beglückwünschte ihn Alberich. Boerne grinste ihn frech von der Seite an.

„Und ich dachte schon, Sie würden sich für die Currywurst entscheiden.“

„Für 14 Euro, ich bin doch nicht bescheuert.“ Thiel zeigte ihm den Vogel.

„Qualität hat seinen Preis, mein lieber Thiel.“

„Die Wurst bei Marion kostet nicht mal halb so viel und schmeckt auch.“

Boerne zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Marion, hm? Da würde ich mir aber Gedanken machen, wenn Sie schon per Du mit Ihrer Imbissverkäuferin sind.“

„Nur weil Sie immer jeden auf Abstand halten, muss ich das ja nicht auch machen“, stellte Thiel trocken fest und schob dann völlig ungeniert hinterher: „Dazu nehme ich, glaube ich, noch ein Radeberger.“

Perplex blieben Boernes Augen auf seinem Nachbarn hängen. Wie bitte? Was sollte das denn heißen, immer jeden auf Abstand halten, also …! Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, kam aber nicht dazu, weil Frau Klemm direkt einhakte.

„Ein Bier? Zu diesem Anlass? Suchen Sie sich lieber einen Wein aus, Herr Thiel, ich lade Sie ein. Das gilt natürlich auch für Sie, Frau Haller.“ Sie lächelte seine Kollegin an, bevor sie sich an Boerne selbst wandte. „Für Sie nicht, nehme ich an?“

„Hm?“ Die Frage unterbrach ihn in seiner Sprachlosigkeit. „Nein, nein. Ich fahre ja noch.“

Frau Klemm schien diese Antwort zufriedenzustellen und sie nahm angeregt an dem Gespräch von Alberich und Thiel darüber teil, welcher Wein das jeweils bevorzugte Gericht am ehesten komplementieren würde. Wenngleich ihm Thiels Worte bezüglich seiner angeblichen Unnahbarkeit im Ohr nachhallten, handelte es sich bei der Weinsuche um ein Thema, bei dem Boerne es sich selbstverständlich nicht entgehen lassen konnte, seine Expertise zum Besten zu geben. Also schob er beiseite, was ihn nachdenklich stimmte und konzentrierte sich auf das Essen, die Weinkarte und seine Kollegen.

Die Entscheidung war schnell getroffen. Der Sauerbraten würde hervorragend mit einem Grauburgunder funktionieren und wenngleich die Kapern in Thiels Menü eine kombinatorische Hürde darstellten, konnten sie ihn am Ende von einem Riesling überzeugen. Sie stießen an, tauschten sich über das Essen aus und nutzten die Zeit, um hier und da mit ein paar Anekdoten den erst kürzlich abgeschlossenen Fall Revue passieren zu lassen.

„Und dann hat mich das scheiß Vieh echt noch gekratzt“, ärgerte Thiel sich. Er sprach von dem jungen Kater, der es bei der Verhaftung anscheinend überhaupt nicht lustig gefunden hatte, dass man ihm sein Herrchen entführen wollte.

„Sie waren aber auch wirklich grob zu ihm“, stellte Boerne fest.

„Ja, ich hätte mich mal bei ihm einschleimen sollen, so wie Sie das getan haben.“

„Einschleimen, also wirklich. Ich habe ihn lediglich ein wenig gestreichelt.“

„Sie hätten die beiden sehen müssen“, wandte Thiel sich an Alberich und Frau Klemm. „Ich glaube, ich habe Boerne noch nie so selig erlebt, wie mit dieser beknackten Katze auf dem Arm.“

„Auf dem Arm?“, vergewisserte sich Frau Klemm belustigt und auch Alberich schien höchst entzückt über diese pikierenden Details.

„Das haben Sie mir aber nicht erzählt.“

„Ich wüsste auch nicht, wie das in irgendeiner Weise zum inhaltlichen Progress unserer Arbeit beigetragen hätte.“ Boerne tupfte sich den Mund mit seiner Serviette ab. Die anderen lachten, aber es war ein warmes Lachen, das ihn mit Sympathie überschwemmte und so stimmte Boerne schließlich mit ein.

Dieser Abend stellte nach den letzten Wochen eine wahre Wohltat dar. Gerade für Thiel war es nicht leicht gewesen, nachdem Frau Krusenstern …

Die Arbeit seitdem war eine andere. Auch wenn Herr Schrader allem Anschein nach zu urteilen wirklich sein Bestes gab, das eingespielte Team, das sie waren, zu unterstützen, war es trotzdem eine Herausforderung für jeden von ihnen. Insbesondere in der Zusammenarbeit mit Thiel. Der war, verständlicherweise, noch immer nicht über den Verlust seiner Kollegin und Freundin hinweg – auch, wenn er das unter normalen Umständen vermutlich nicht so offen zugeben würde. Es war jedenfalls eine Weile her, dass Boerne ihn zuletzt lachen gesehen hatte und es tat gut, ihn ehrlich gelöst zu erleben. Ja, die Atmosphäre war derart beschwingt, dass Frau Klemm sich sogar zu einem Kompliment hinreißen ließ.

„Da haben Sie wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet, Thiel, das muss ich Ihnen lassen.“

Thiel, der bescheidene Mensch, der er war, wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht und erwiderte etwas, das Boerne dann doch überraschte: „Ach, ohne Boerne hätte das auch nicht so fix geklappt, das muss ich schon auch zugeben.“ Während er das sagte, schaute er dabei zu, wie seine Finger das Weinglas auf dem Tisch hin und her drehten. Dann sah er ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Was keine Erlaubnis sein soll, wieder irgendwo einzubrechen.“

„Genau genommen bin ich gar nicht eingebrochen.“

„Ja ja, das will ich alles gar nicht so genau wissen“, unterbrach die Staatsanwältin ihren Wortwechsel, bevor sie sich wahrscheinlich gezwungen sah, rechtliche Schritte gegen ihre eigenen Mitarbeiter einzuleiten. „Dessert?“

*

„Südtirol also, was? Dann schnappen Sie mal für uns mit nach Luft.“

„Und das aus Ihrem Munde, Frau Staatsanwältin. Wo Sie Ihre Luft doch am liebsten, sagen wir, _modifiziert_ atmen.“

Sie teilten sich ein Schmunzeln.

„Und Sie sind sicher, dass Sie so früh morgen losfahren wollen, Chef?“ Seine Assistentin hatte sich auf dem Weg zum Auto zu ihm umgedreht.

„Selbstverständlich! Die Ferien haben begonnen, Alberich, wissen Sie, was das am Tag für einen Verkehr auf den Straßen bedeutet? Da wäre ich ja zu Fuß schneller.“ Er rückte seine Brille zurecht und schob die Hand anschließend in seine warme Manteltasche zurück. „Nein, vielen Dank auch. Da genieße ich doch lieber freie Fahrt im Dunkeln.“

„Wie Sie meinen.“

„Und Sie? Sie erinnern sich hoffentlich noch, was ich Ihnen für die Urlaubsvertretung aufgetragen habe?“

„Natürlich. Wie Sie wissen, hängt die Größe meines Gehirns nicht mit seiner verfügbaren Kapazität zusammen.“

„Mir ist nicht zum Scherzen zumute, Alberich“, betonte Boerne ernst und seine Kollegin seufzte. Unbeirrt davon führte er fort: „Keine Änderungen meines Ordnungssystems, ja?“

„Versteht sich von selbst.“

„Keine Tiere, keine ätherischen Öle, kein -“

„Kein Kaffee am Schreibtisch“, ergänzte Alberich besonnen. Dann lächelte sie nur. Boerne überlegte kurz, ob er noch mehr aufzählen sollte, um ihre Geduld ein bisschen weiter auf die Probe zu stellen, zog es jedoch vor, keinen Streit zu provozieren.

„Kein Kaffee am Schreibtisch?“, kam es derweil von Thiel. „Sie trinken doch ständig Kaffee an Ihrem Schreibtisch.“

„Sehr richtig, Herr Kollege. An _meinem_ Schreibtisch. Nicht an dem Schreibtisch meines hochtalentierten, sehr geschätzten Fachkollegen, dessen temporäre Urlaubsvertretung ich darstelle.“ Mit wichtiger Miene legte er Mantel und Schal im Kofferraum seines Autos ab. Anschließend setzte er zur Verabschiedung an. Er schaute in die Runde, die ihn noch bis zum Parkplatz begleitet hatte. „Zeit, auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Halten Sie die Ohren steif und tun Sie nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde.“

„Die Ordnungswidrigkeiten mit einberechnet?“, neckte Thiel.

„Das kommt ganz auf den Zweck an.“ Boerne grinste, beugte sich zu Alberich für eine Umarmung, schüttelte Frau Klemm die Hand und blieb am Ende etwas unschlüssig vor Thiel stehen. Sie verabschiedeten sich selten so offiziell voneinander, in der Regel trennten sich ihre Wege einfach vor ihren Wohnungstüren im Flur, wo ein schlichtes „Gute Nacht“ seinen Zweck vollkommen erfüllte. Hier schien ihm nun beinahe eine Umarmung angebracht, da Thiel seinen Fahrradlenker jedoch ziemlich fest umschlossen hielt, interpretierte Boerne das Problem als gelöst und so blieb es schließlich bei einem bescheidenen Handschlag.

Als er sich danach auf den Fahrersitz seines Autos sinken ließ und die Heizung anschaltete, hielt er einen Moment inne.

Er legte die Hände ans Lenkrad und atmete tief durch.

Urlaub.

Den hatte er ewig nicht mehr gehabt. Nicht in Südtirol, nicht zehn Tage lang und erst recht nicht alleine. Er hatte eines der renommiertesten, wenn auch teuersten, Hotels der gesamten Umgebung gebucht. Das war es ihm allemal wert gewesen. Ja, es würde schön werden. Ruhig. Und entspannt. Genau das Richtige nach den letzten, nervenaufreibenden Wochen. Entschieden legte er den Rückwärtsgang ein und parkte aus.

*

Ganz zu seiner Zufriedenheit bestätigte sich seine Vermutung am nächsten Morgen bezüglich des Verkehrsaufkommens. Um diese Uhrzeit war deutlich weniger auf den Straßen los und die erste Viertelstunde hatte er die Fahrbahn sogar gänzlich für sich. Erst, als er eine Umleitung nehmen musste, schob sich ein Kleinwagen vor seine Linse. Beide Wagen folgten den gemächlichen Schlangenlinien der Landstraße und die Strecke war so eintönig, dass es fast langweilig wurde – bis das andere Auto nach einigen Kilometern unvermittelt verlangsamte. Boerne runzelte die Stirn, gab es schließlich keinen sichtbaren Grund für den Tempoverlust. Ein Blick zur Seite verriet ihm, dass außer ihnen weit und breit niemand zu sehen war. Verärgert machte er sich ein paar Mal mit der Hupe bemerkbar, bevor er zum Beschleunigen ansetzte – doch gerade, als er mitten im Überholvorgang steckte, scherte der andere abrupt zur linken Seite aus. Boernes Puls verselbstständigte sich in astronomische Höhen, in seinem fiebrigen Versuch, der Gefahr noch auszuweichen, aber er hatte keine Chance.

Es passierte so schnell, so unvorbereitet, dass Boerne sich im Nachhinein nicht mehr an alles erinnern konnte. Vielleicht hatte er gebremst. Vielleicht hatte er in dieser Millisekunde auch nur das Steuer zur Seite gedreht. Er spürte, wie ihm die Kontrolle über das Fahrzeug entglitt, spürte den fremden Untergrund, spürte, wie die Räder den Bodenkontakt verloren. Ein dumpfer Schmerz in seinem Magen und ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Kopf.

Er verlor sich in der Dunkelheit wie seine Gedanken sich im Nichts.


	2. Aufwachen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boerne wacht auf und realisiert, was ihm passiert ist. Oder?

*

Er blinzelte.

Da war Licht, das sich zunächst nicht zuordnen ließ, doch nachdem er seine schweren Lider mehrmals zum Blinzeln bewegt hatte, konnte er erkennen, dass es von oben kam. Die Sonne schien, gedämpft zwar durch den wolkenverhangenen Himmel, doch genug, um zu wissen, dass der Tag angebrochen war.

Vor seinen Augen lag ein weitläufiges Feld, das sich bis zum Horizont erstreckte. Zuckerrüben. Danach sahen ihm die Blätter, die aus dem Boden wuchsen, jedenfalls aus. Boerne runzelte die Stirn.

Wo war er?

Was war passiert?

Konfus schaute er sich um, setzte dazu an, sich einmal um die eigene Achse zu drehen, nur um nach der Hälfte jäh abzubrechen. Sein Blick war an einem Auto hängengeblieben, das überschlagen auf dem Feld lag. Es war vollkommen demoliert, diverse Einzelteile verteilten sich auf einer meterlangen Bremsspur hinter dem Wagen, die sich bis zur entfernten Landstraße zog. Rauch quoll aus der Unterseite des Fahrzeugs heraus, verlor sich in der feuchten Luft der Dämmerung.

Boernes erster Impuls, nach seinem Handy zu greifen und den Rettungswagen zu rufen, erübrigte sich durch zwei wichtige Erkenntnisse:

Erstens: Er hatte sein Handy gar nicht bei sich. Zweitens: Das Auto, das dort rauchte, gehörte ihm.

Ein Gefühl der Unruhe breitete sich in ihm aus. Nein, das konnte eigentlich nicht sein, aus welchem Grund sollte es ausgerechnet sein Wagen sein, der hier diffrakt zwischen Zuckerrüben gestrandet war? Und doch war es dasselbe Modell, dieselbe Farbe, ja, es trug sogar dieselben Felgen. Es war schließlich das Nummernschild, das ihm endgültige Sicherheit gewährte.

Zuerst wurde ihm schlecht. Er taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, wollte dem Streich, den ihm seine Sinne spielten, keinen Glauben schenkten. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, als plötzlich die Erinnerungen zurückkamen. Das Abendessen, der geplante Urlaub, die Umleitung, der Fiat vor ihm, das Überholmanöver. Der Zusammenstoß. Der Kontrollverlust. Und die Schmerzen. Letztere fühlten sich, wie er feststellen musste, erstaunlich weit weg an, merkwürdig fremd, selbst für eine Erinnerung.

Boerne schaute an sich herab, musterte eingehend seine Finger, Hände, Arme – hob jeweils einen Fuß vom Boden, stellte ihn wieder auf – und blieb mit einem fassungslosen Auflachen zurück.

Die Chance, ein derartiges Unglück zu überleben, war von den verschiedensten Faktoren abhängig, genauso wie die Frage nach den Folgeschäden, das wusste er. Da spielten der Zustand des Autos und die Nachgiebigkeit des Untergrundes eine vergleichbar große Rolle wie die körperliche Verfassung des Opfers. Dessen Alter. Und natürlich, wie lange es in einer potentiell lebensgefährlichen Position verharren musste, bevor es sich befreien konnte – oder befreit wurde.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit jedoch, völlig unversehrt und schmerzfrei aus einem Auto zu klettern, das sich überschlagen hatte, ging nahezu gegen null. Dass er keine Schramme davongetragen zu haben schien, ja, nicht einmal ein Hämatom, glich einem Wunder. Wie genau er sich aus den Trümmern gekämpft hatte, konnte er nicht mehr genau sagen – es musste ihm unter Schock gelungen sein, bevor er vermutlich für ein paar Minuten (oder gar Stunden?) bewusstlos gewesen war. Diese Erkenntnis war so bemerkenswert, dass Boerne darüber fast vergaß, sich trotz allem um Hilfe zu bemühen. Das Auto musste geborgen werden, gar keine Frage. Und auch, wenn es bisher nicht den Anschein hatte, sollte er sich trotzdem auf eine Gehirnerschütterung prüfen lassen. Die Gefahr bestand durchaus.

Er meinte sich außerdem daran zu erinnern, dass ihn der andere Wagen touchiert hatte. Ausgeschert. Nicht aus Versehen, sondern ganz bewusst. Boernes Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Warum um Himmels willen sollte jemand so etwas tun?

In dem Moment fiel ihm auf, dass sich bereits diverse Autos am Rand der sonst nur mäßig befahrenen Landstraße eingefunden hatten. Ein paar Personen gestikulierten wild miteinander herum, redeten Sätze, von denen der Wind nur ein paar wenige Fetzen zu ihm herübertragen konnte. Erleichterung strahlte aus Boernes Brust in den Rest seiner Glieder ab. Wenngleich es sich offensichtlich um sogenannte „Gaffer“ handelte, ein soziales Verhalten, das Boerne zutiefst verachtete, war er überzeugt davon, dass sie sich um einen Rettungsdienst gekümmert haben würden.

„Hallo!“ Zuversichtlich ging er auf die Menschen zu, winkte in ihre Richtung, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. „Hallo, Sie! Sie im roten Shirt! Hören Sie mich? Haben Sie die Feuerwehr informiert?“

Keine der Personen reagierte. Irritiert davon ging Boerne näher auf die Gruppe zu.

„Hallo?“

„Ich glaub' nicht, dass der noch lebt“, sagte derselbe Mann, den er eben anzusprechen versucht hatte und deutete dabei auf seinen Maserati Ghibli. „Ich meine, schauen Sie sich mal das Dach an.“

„Aber es qualmt doch noch. So lange kann der Unfall noch nicht her sein“, stellte eine Frau daneben fest.

„Verzeihung, ich möchte mich nicht einmischen, aber -“, versuchte Boerne erfolglos, Fuß in dem Gespräch zu fassen, aus dem er offenbar ganz bewusst ausgeschlossen wurde. Dabei ging es doch eindeutig um ihn!

„Trotzdem“, fuhr ein zweiter Mann unberührt fort, „der Herr hat schon recht, Matilda. Das sieht überhaupt nicht gut aus.“

„Menschenskinna, jetz wollenwa ma nich rumunken, ja? Dit wird schon allet -“ Die Frau, der er beinahe ins Wort gefallen wäre, mit einer Erklärung darüber, weshalb es absolut gar nichts zu unken gab, unterbrach sich selbst und horchte. Die anderen, eingeschlossen Boerne, taten es ihr gleich.

„Na endlich!“, kam es nach einer kurzen Pause von weiter hinten und auch Boerne atmete erlöst auf.

Sirenen. Nicht nur eine, sondern gleich zwei und so wie es sich anhörte, näherten sie sich in einer beachtlichen Geschwindigkeit dem Unfallort. Gott sei Dank! Die Rettungssanitäter würden ihn direkt untersuchen und im besten Fall nach Hause schicken können.

Ohne der unhöflichen Menschenmasse weiter Beachtung zu schenken, lief er dem Feuerwehr- und Rettungswagen entgegen, die schwerfällig auf der Straße zum Stehen kamen. Die würden nicht schlecht staunen, dachte er noch, als er sah, wie sich die Türen der Fahrzeuge öffneten und eine Gruppe an Leuten augenblicklich auf die Straße sprang. Sie waren in dicke Jacken eingekleidet, alle mit Reflektorstreifen versehen, und riefen aufgeregt Anweisungen hin und her.

„Hallo!“, wagte Boerne einen zweiten Versuch, sich bemerkbar zu machen. Inzwischen war er vor dem Straßengraben zum Stehen gekommen, mit seiner Hand deutete er ein Winken an. „Hallo, äh, Boerne mein Name, ich bin der Fahrer des Wagens dort vorne!“

Eigentlich hatte er eine Reihe ungläubiger Gesichter erwartet, mindestens einen überfürsorglichen Sanitäter und vor allem eine etwas befreitere Atmosphäre. Stattdessen wurde er, einmal mehr, souverän am Rande liegen gelassen. Bei irgendwelchen Schaulustigen konnte er für eine solche Reaktion, beziehungsweise die Abwesenheit eben dieser, vielleicht noch Verständnis aufbringen. Für die Rettungssanitäter hingegen sollte seine Unversehrtheit durchaus von größerem Interesse sein. Durch ihre konsequente Nichtbeachtung aus der Fassung gebracht, selbst dann, als sie mit entschlossenen Schritten an ihm vorbeiliefen, schaute er ihnen für ein paar regungslose Sekunden hinterher. Irgendetwas fühlte sich ganz falsch an, als würde er die Szenerie nur durch einen Film erleben, nur von außen draufschauen. Als wäre er nur ein unbeteiligter Betrachter. Mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln zwang er sich zur Konzentration.

„Meine Herren, ich -“

Im Hintergrund hörte man ein weiteres Auto anhalten. Diese Tatsache allein wäre wahrscheinlich nicht außerordentlich genug gewesen, um ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen. Die Realisation, dass es mit quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen kam, hingegen schon. Er drehte sich zurück zur Straße und verfiel in ein vollkommen unangemessenes Gefühl der Freude, als er sah, wer da aus dem Wagen stieg.

„Thiel!“, rief Boerne. „Mein Gott, Thiel. Zitieren Sie mich bitte nicht, aber ich bin wirklich froh, Sie zu sehen! Sie werden es nicht für möglich halten, ich -“

Thiel, der den Blick nun zwar zum Feld gerichtet hatte, schien trotzdem auf merkwürdige Art und Weise durch ihn hindurchzusehen. Die Augen auf das Geschehen an Boernes Auto geheftet, als wäre sein Körper nichts weiter als eine Scheibe Glas, stapfte er durch den Straßengraben auf das Zuckerrübenfeld. Mit einem schneidenden Gefühl in seiner Lunge schloss Boerne seinen Mund wieder, vertrieb den entgeisterten Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht. Was in drei Teufels Namen war denn los?

„Thiel! Thiel, was soll denn der Quatsch?“

Das latente Gefühle der Verwirrung und die Kränkung über Thiels gleichermaßene Ignoranz kochten in seiner Brust zur Empörung auf, bewegten ihn dazu, dem anderen weiter aufs Feld zu folgen.

„Das war kein Unfall“, stellte er klar. „Ich wurde touchiert. Ich weiß nicht, warum und schon gar nicht, von wem, aber – hören Sie mich, Thiel?“ Er überholte den anderen, um ihm in die Augen, zumindest ins Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er sich schon weigerte, in irgendeiner Form auf ihn zu reagieren. „Da hatte es jemand auf mich abgesehen!“

Doch Thiel lief ungerührt weiter, nicht einmal blinzeln tat er. Seine Augenbrauen waren eng zusammengezogen, senkten sich an ihren Seiten ab, was ihm einen ungewöhnlich besorgten Ausdruck verlieh. Seine Kiefermuskeln bewegten sich nervös hin und her, als würden sie unter permanenter Anspannung stehen und in seinen Augen war … waren …

„Boerne, hören Sie mich? Wir sind da, okay? Wir holen Sie da jetzt raus!“ Thiel war neben dem Auto auf die Knie gegangen, seine Stimme eher laut denn standhaft. Es waren die ersten Worte, die Boerne aus seinem Mund hörte. Und sie gefielen ihm ganz und gar nicht. Thiels Blick lief zu den Sanitätern. „Lebt – ich meine, wie geht es ihm?“

„Sein Atem ist sehr flach“, antwortete einer der Männer knapp.

Wie bitte?

Boerne beschlich eine unangenehme Vorahnung. Eine ganz und gar abscheuliche Befürchtung, von der er sich nicht sicher war, ob er sie überhaupt bestätigt wissen wollten.

Langsam, etwas unentschlossen folgte er Thiels Blick zu dem grünen Maserati und noch bevor er überhaupt die Möglichkeit bekam, sich auf das vorzubereiten, was er gleich sehen würde, blieben seine Augen an etwas hängen, das sein Verstand nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Im Inneren des Autos, eingeklemmt zwischen Armaturenbrett und Anschnallgurt, lag … er selbst. Unnatürlich verdreht, bewusstlos offenbar und übersät mit blutigen Wunden, war es doch unverkennbar er, Karl-Friedrich Boerne. Was ihm vorher entgangen war, ließ nun, da die Feuerwehr die Tür entfernt hatte, keine Zweifel zu.

Wie konnte es sein, dass er gleichzeitig hier und dort war?, war die erste Frage, die ihm in den Kopf kam und fast hätte er über sich selbst gelacht.

Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass sich seine Existenz nicht wirklich aufgespalten hatte. Die Indizienlage legte die Vermutung auf eine reflexartige Gegenwirkung seines Unterbewusstseins nahe, eine simple Sinnestäuschung als Schutzmechanismus vor den Eindrücken, die sein Gehirn verarbeiten müsste. Von den potentiellen Schmerzen ganz zu schweigen. Das würde auch die abgeschwächte Erinnerung des Unfalls erklären. Ja, das musste es sein.

Boerne musterte seinen ohnmächtigen Körper nachdenklich, der inzwischen geborgen auf einer Liege zwischen den lädierten Rübenblättern ruhte. Er hatte solche Unfälle schon häufig gesehen, als studierender Arzt ebenso wie als ausgebildeter Rechtsmediziner. Nie im Leben hätte er daran gedacht, dass ihm einmal dasselbe widerfahren würde. Seine Haut wirkte gefährlich unterkühlt und er musste schlucken, als er sich zu dem Körper hinabbeugte und keinen Puls zu spüren bekam. Allerdings – und das war eine weitere wichtige Erkenntnis – allerdings konnte er generell nichts spüren. Keine extrinsischen Reize jedenfalls. Die Sonne, die ihn nicht blendete, der Wind, der ihn nicht kühlte, der Matsch, der ihn nicht beschmutzte. Boerne realisierte, dass er in dieser Form gar nicht vorhanden war. Sein bewusstloser Körper war in eine Art träumerischen Trancezustand verfallen und das war das Ergebnis davon.

Einer der Rettungsdienstler wies seinen jüngeren Kollegen an, die Cervikalstütze an ihm anzulegen und Boerne blickte unschlüssig an sich herab. Eigentlich sah er ganz normal aus, sehr lebendig, um genau zu sein. Nüchtern betrachtet ein geradezu faszinierendes Schauspiel, das es unbedingt aufzuschreiben und näher zu untersuchen galt, wenn er wieder auf den Beinen wäre.

Seine Augen liefen wieder zu der verunfallten Gestalt auf dem Boden, die er sein sollte.

Ja, wenn.

Bevor er seine Gedanken an eine Zeit verschwendete, in der er wieder zum Laufen in der Lage wäre, würde er sich darum bemühen müssen, überhaupt wieder zu Bewusstsein zu kommen. Und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass ihm dafür nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb. In die Peripherie seiner Wahrnehmung hatte sich das Bedürfnis gestohlen, diesen Ort zu verlassen. Es war ein sich langsam anschleichendes Verlangen, dessen Dasein ein außerordentliches Unbehagen in ihm auslöste, denn es gab ihm Grund zur Annahme, dass sein Körper sehr bald schon zu schwach sein würde, um dieses Hirngespinst, das er war, aufrecht zu erhalten. Und wenn es das erst mal nicht mehr leisten könnte, dann …

Nun übermannte es ihn doch, das Bewusstsein darüber, was diese Situation für ihn bedeuten würde, und mit ihm die Furcht.

Nein. Nein, nein.

Das konnte und durfte nicht sein.

Nein.

Er mochte wahrlich kein Jungspund mehr sein, nichtsdestotrotz war er bei weitem noch nicht bereit, das Seziermesser abzugeben, um es einmal salopp auszudrücken. Vor allem nicht auf eine derart entwürdigende Art und Weise, völlig hilflos in einem Krankenhausbett aufgebahrt. Da waren so viele Dinge noch, die es zu erledigen galt, den Urlaub mal beiseite geschoben, auch das Forschungsprojekt, das sie im Institut diesen Frühling erst in Angriff genommen hatten, die viele Arbeit, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelte, die Gastprofessur an der Berliner Charité. Nicht zu vergessen Alberich, die er unmöglich mit irgendeiner willkürlichen Urlaubsvertretung alleine lassen konnte und, und … und Thiel.

Wenngleich er wusste, dass das genau genommen gar nicht möglich war, fühlte es sich an, als würde ihm sein Magen bis in seine Kniekehlen rutschen. Sein Blick flog zu Thiel, der weiterhin neben den Rettungssanitätern stand, das Geschehen mit sorgenvoller Miene verfolgte. Blass sah er aus. Übermüdet.

Sie hatten sich die Hand geschüttelt. Jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Sie hatten sich zur Verabschiedung einfach nur die Hand geschüttelt, in dem vollkommen selbstverständlichen Glauben, einander in naher Zukunft wiederzusehen und nun lag er hier, seine Hirngespinste möglicherweise das Einzige, was ihn am Leben hielt, und würde vielleicht nie wieder zurückkommen. Nie wieder mit Thiel sprechen. Ihm nie sagen, dass …

„Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht“, hörte er Thiel noch sagen, bevor seine Sorgen zu etwas kulminierten, das sich durch seinen ganzen Körper krabbelte, eine Unruhe, der er nicht entkommen konnte, weil sie aus seinem Inneren kam. Und noch immer der Drang, von hier fortzugehen. Egal, was er tat, er würde diesem Verlangen unter keinen Umständen nachgeben dürfen. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Er würde nicht aufgeben, würde um jede verdammte Minute dieses Lebens kämpfen, er würde … würde … seufz, wo kam bloß diese Leichtigkeit plötzlich her? Diese Wärme, die sich um ihn zu legen schien? So verlockend fühlte sie sich an, so sicher und verheißungsvoll, am liebsten würde er … aber das ging nicht, er musste … oder vielleicht doch, nur ganz kurz.

Ganz kurz nur …


	3. Aufwachen II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manches ist fremd. Manches nicht.

*

„Ganz schön dunkle Wände hier.“

Die fremde Stimme ließ Boerne aufschrecken. Benommen setzte er sich in seinem Stuhl auf, rieb sich über die Augen, blinzelte gegen das Licht der Neonröhren an. Er musste auf dem Schreibtisch eingenickt sein, an seiner Wange klebte ein Post-It-Zettel. Mit gerümpfter Nase pflückte er ihn von seiner Haut und tastete nach seiner Brille.

„Aber was habe ich eigentlich erwartet“, fuhr die Stimme unberührt fort, die, bei näherer Betrachtung, so fremd gar nicht war. „Im Keller scheinen Sie sich ja wohlzufühlen. Nichts für ungut.“

„Frau Krusenstern“, stellte Boerne tonlos fest. Sie saß auf einem Stuhl, weniger Meter hinter ihm, und schenkte ihm ein subtiles Lächeln. Unentschlossen darüber, ob er nun erfreut über Anwesenheit oder pikiert von ihrem Kommentar sein sollte, schob er sich ein paar lose Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Was … ich meine …“

Orientierungslos sah er sich um. Der Raum, in dem sie saßen, hatte eine solide Größe, die Wände waren fast schwarz, schienen aus einer Art Beton gebaut zu sein. Hier und da waren Türen in die Mauern eingelassen, deren leuchtende Rahmen sich in der glatten Fläche des Fußbodens spiegelten. Vor ihm ein Schreibtisch, auf dem sich Akten stapelten. Möbel, die ihn erstaunlich konkret an die Inneneinrichtung seiner Wohnung erinnerten. Der Unfall kam ihm wieder in den Sinn und mit ihm die Szenerie am Unfallort. Er wollte sich fragen, wo ihn sein Unterbewusstsein dieses Mal hinprojiziert hatte, aber eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass das hier etwas anderes war.

„Wo sind wir?“

„Das wissen Sie doch.“

„Wie -“, begann er und brach ab, als er in sich hineinhorchte. Es stimmte. Eine Eingebung, von der er nicht sagen konnte, woher sie kam, vergewisserte ihn seiner Vermutung, so absurd, dass er sie nicht kommentarlos als Wahrheit abtun konnte. „Das hier soll mein Jenseits sein? Ich bitte Sie.“

„Nein, nicht das Jenseits natürlich.“

„Sondern?“

„Der Ort davor. Die Welt … zwischen den Welten.“

„Unsinn.“ Boerne runzelte die Stirn und sah sich demonstrativ abfällig im Raum um. „Da muss es sich um ein Missverständnis handeln. Ich bin ja nicht einmal gläubig! Nicht wirklich jedenfalls.“

Sie lachte, wohlwollend, nicht abwertend, ihr Schall hallte von den hohen Wänden wider und er stellte überrascht fast, dass sie ihm mehr gefehlt hatte, als er sich zuvor eingestanden hatte.

„Fragen Sie mich mal. Ich habe eigentlich immer gedacht, dass ich es besser finden würde, von Würmern und Maden kompostiert zu werden, wieder zur Erde zurückzukommen, wissen Sie, und das war's dann. Kein Schnickschnack mit Himmel und Hölle. Aber jetzt, wo ich hier bin …“ Ihre Augen liefen über die Wände und der verträumte Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht verwandelte sich in Skepsis. „Wobei Ihr Raum wirklich dunkel ist. Und so kalt.“ Sie schüttelte sich.

Boerne, noch überfordert von den absurden Informationen, die man ihm hier als Wahrheit verkaufen wollte, dachte kurz nach. War es das? Kalt? Kühl vielleicht, aber kaum zu unterscheiden von der Raumtemperatur im Institut. Moment, wenn Nadeshda es hier dunkel und kalt fand, hieß das -

„Sieht es bei Ihnen etwa nicht so aus?“

„Natürlich nicht. Jeder hat seine eigenen Räumlichkeiten.“

„Natürlich“, wiederholte Boerne. Das war ja selbstverständlich. Anscheinend.

„Was war es denn?“, wechselte Nadeshda das Thema.

„Was?“

„Na die Todesursache. Ihre, meine ich.“

Todesursache? Boerne hatte sich wohl verhört. Empört erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl. „Ich bin nicht -“

In dem Moment begann sich der Boden unter seinen Füßen zu bewegen, lauter kleine Wellen zu schlagen. Davon aus dem Konzept gebracht, stolperte er ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bis ihm klar wurde, dass eine Schicht von Wasser den Grund bedeckte, gerade so viel, dass man problemlos darauf laufen konnte, ohne nasse Füße zu kriegen. Daher also die Spiegelung.

Kopfschüttelnd riss Boerne sich wieder zusammen und schaute auf. „Ich bin nicht tot!“

„Aber auf dem besten Weg dorthin, sonst wären Sie ja nicht hier“, bemerkte Nadeshda schlicht.

Verdrossen presste er die Kiefer zusammen und starrte sie in dem fieberhaften Versuch, eine angemessene Retourkutsche zu überlegen, wortlos an. Er scheiterte allerdings, wie er frustriert feststellen musste, kläglich an dieser Aufgabe. Also atmete er tief durch und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn.

„Autounfall“, sagte er dann, ruhiger, fast leise. „Der Idiot vor mir ist viel zu langsam gefahren, also habe ich zum Überholen angesetzt und dann …“ Seine letzten Worte verloren sich im Raum wie die kleinen Atemwolken, die in der Luft kondensierten, als ihm einfiel, was ihm schon einmal auf dem Feld klar geworden war: „Ich wurde touchiert.“ Seine Aufmerksamkeit fokussierte nichts mehr, nur noch die Erinnerung in seinem Kopf. „Der Fahrer hat mich touchiert, ja genau, er hat mich angefahren, mit Absicht!“ Seine Augen waren nun weit aufgerissen, als er wieder Nadeshda anvisierte. „Er _wollte_ mir etwas antun.“

Nadeshda hob eine Augenbraue an. „Also Mord? Willkommen im Club.“

„Ihr Zynismus ist nicht angebracht, Frau Krusenstern!“, rief Boerne aufgebracht. „Was machen Sie eigentlich hier? In meinem Raum?“ Seine Hände fuchtelten durch die Gegend, im Versuch, ihre Umgebung samt Wänden einzuschließen.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie einweisen. Ich kann noch nicht rüber und weil ich wusste, dass Sie kommen würden, dachte ich, es wäre nett, wenn ich das übernehmen würde.“

„Rüber?“, fragte er verwirrt, bevor ihm der zweite, viel bedeutungsvollere Teil des Satzes ins Bewusstsein sickerte. „Sekunde, versuchen Sie mir gerade weiszumachen, dass Sie wussten, was mir passieren wird?“

„Nicht die ganze Zeit. Aber als ich gesehen habe, dass sie einen Autounfall hatten, habe ich mir das schon gedacht.“

„Verzeihen Sie meine Ausdrucksweise, Nadeshda, aber Sie spinnen doch. Also _ich_ spinne. Mein Gehirn spinnt, mein Unterbewusstsein.“ Er raufte sich die Haare.

„Sie wissen, dass das nicht stimmt.“

„Ich muss irre geworden sein. Ist das, was mit den Menschen passiert, wenn sie im Koma liegen?“

Boerne begann, sich richtig in Rage zu reden. Unruhigen Schrittes lief er durch das Wasser, durch den Raum, versuchte, die Türen zu öffnen, für die er keine Schlüssel hatte, wurde lauter, ja, schrie sogar, schrie, dass das hier nicht sein konnte, was es vorgab, zu sein. Nadeshda versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen, was Boerne nur noch mehr anstachelte, bis sie ihn irgendwann bestimmt mit ihrer klaren Stimme unterbrach.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie sich die Dinge nicht gerne von mir erklären lassen, Herr Professor, aber ich bin jetzt halt schon länger hier als Sie, also müssen Sie sich damit abfinden.“

Er setzte an, etwas zu erwidern, besann sich eines Besseren und ließ sich resigniert zurück auf den Stuhl fallen. Sie schwiegen. Ein paar Minuten, vielleicht auch ein paar Stunden, es machte keinen Unterschied.

„Wie geht es Ihnen eigentlich?“, ergriff er irgendwann wieder das Wort. Es interessierte ihn wirklich.

„Ich habe es akzeptiert.“ Sie sah ihn nicht an.

…

„Thiel vermisst Sie sehr, wissen Sie.“

Ihre Lippen formten ein berührtes Lächeln, ihr Kopf ein Nicken und ihr Blick wurde glasig, als sie ins Leere schaute.

„Es ist anders hier, nicht wahr?“

Boerne schluckte. Er würde gerne widersprechen, würde gerne kontern, diskutieren, sie korrigieren. Es gelang ihm nicht. Der Raum war kalt, aber sein Inneres glühte vor Wärme. Seine Füße standen auf dem Boden, doch die Gravitation schien ihn nicht zu beschweren. Sein Leben stand auf der Kippe, aber hier fühlte er sich sicher. Es war nicht so, wie er es sich ausgemalt hatte; war nicht grauenvoll, nicht schmerzhaft. Es _war_ anders.

„Ich habe Angst“, flüsterte Boerne.

„Ich weiß“, sagte Nadeshda und lächelte nachsichtig. „Aber es ist gut, dass Sie hier sind. Das bedeutet, dass sie auch nicht rüber können.“

„Wohin?“

„Ins Licht. Ins Jenseits, ins richtige. Irgendetwas … hält Sie fest.“

„Etwas hält mich fest.“

„Ja.“

„Und … holt es mich auch wieder zurück?“

Nadeshda brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie antwortete.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, hauchte sie schließlich und Boerne sah, wie sich ihr Atem vor ihren Augen auflöste. „Ich weiß es nicht.“


	4. Tom Kha Gai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es wird ein Anruf getätigt.

*

Boerne blätterte sich durch die unzähligen Papierstapel, die sich über die wenigen verfügbaren Möbel verteilten. Primär suchte er darin nach Antworten auf die vielen Fragen, die sich ihm stellten. Stattdessen schlugen ihm all die Dinge entgegen, die es noch abzuarbeiten galt, da oben, in seinem Leben. Oder da unten? Wo genau er sich befand, war schwierig zu sagen, in einer Dimension, die frei von Raum und Zeit war. Es sah zwar nicht danach aus, aber es fühlte sich eindeutig danach an. Hier zu sein, in diesem Zimmer – so viel musste er sich eingestehen – war keine Erfahrung, die haptisch zu begreifen wäre. Mehr ein … Gefühl. Etwas, das andere Menschen vielleicht sogar als, ja, eine Art Aura beschreiben würden. Menschen, die nicht er waren, verstand sich. Er selbst überflog Seite für Seite jede noch so kleine Kleinigkeit, die die letzten Jahre liegengeblieben war und verfluchte diesen Ort, den er nicht erklären konnte.

Was Nadeshda ihm noch näherzubringen versucht hatte, war von solcher Absurdität, dass er genau genommen gar nicht darüber nachdenken wollte. Dabei hatte er es versucht. Er hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, ihren Erzählungen zu folgen. Er würde schließlich lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass es ihn nicht sogar interessierte, was hier vor sich ging. Rein wissenschaftlich gesehen handelte es sich hierbei um ein höchstinteressantes Phänomen, zumindest, wenn man nicht gerade davon betroffen war.

Mit einem entnervten Geräusch schleuderte Boerne die Akte aus seiner Hand zurück auf den Tisch. Sie traf ein paar andere aufgetürmte Mappen und riss sie zu Boden. Wasser kroch zwischen die einzelnen Seiten, verwischte die Tinte, weichte sie auf, machte sie unlesbar. Er ließ sie liegen.

Das hier konnte nicht wahr sein. Oder? Er musste sich das einbilden. Diesen Raum, die Möbel, Nadeshda … so etwas wie einen Limbus gab es nicht, konnte es nicht geben, dachte er immer wieder und drehte sich doch nur im Kreis damit.

Irgendwann ließ er sich auf zurück den Stuhl sinken, sah dabei zu, wie seine Finger über den Lederbezug wanderten. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Thiel vor ein paar Monaten beinahe einen dieser Bezüge ruiniert hätte, indem er ihn mit Tom Kha Gai bekleckerte. Manchmal zog Boerne ihn heute noch damit auf, ohne jemals erwähnt zu haben, dass er ihm seinen Fauxpas nie wirklich übel genommen hatte. Nun ja. Zumindest nicht besonders lange.

Mal angenommen, es stimmte, was Nadeshda sagte. Mal angenommen, er bildete sich nichts hiervon ein, sondern saß tatsächlich fest, in einer Welt zwischen den Welten. Warum war er hier? Und warum kam er verdammt noch mal nicht raus? Nadeshda schien beliebig zwischen Räumen und Welten wechseln zu können, aber er? Er war gefangen in dem Zimmer voller Türen, von denen sich keine öffnen ließ. Zur Sicherheit probierte er es noch einmal, drehte an den Knäufen, lehnte sich gegen den Stahl. Keine Chance.

Sollte es wirklich so zu Ende mit ihm gehen? Interessierte es denn niemanden da draußen, dass er hier festgehalten wurde? Nicht einmal ein erfundenes Jenseits würde ihn einsperren wollen.

„Hallo?“, rief er gegen die Tür. „Hallo! Hört mich jemand!“ Seine Hände rüttelten fester am Griff, mit einer Faust schlug er fest gegen die Wand. „HALLO! Ich will hier raus!“

Mit einem letzten Schlag gegen die Tür wich er wieder zurück. Die Spiegelung im Wasser zu seinen Füßen verriet ihm, dass seine Haare zerzaust, seine Kleidung zerknittert war.

„Hört mich denn keiner?“, schrie er gegen die Wände, die nur sein Echo als Antwort zurück zu ihm trugen. So langsam war er es wirklich leid, den ganzen Tag ignoriert zu werden, so als gäbe es ihn schon gar nicht mehr. „Das ist ein Missverständnis! Ein Missverständnis, hören Sie? Sie haben den Falschen hergeholt! Mein Gott, ist hier denn niemand für sowas zuständig?!“ Aufgebracht schleuderte er Wasser mit seinem Fuß vom Boden gegen den Beton. Wie sollte er denn beweisen, dass es jemand auf ihn abgesehen hatte, wenn man ihn partout nicht von hier gehen lassen wollte?

Gerade, als er kurz davor war, sich resigniert auf der nassen Oberfläche niederzulassen, blieb seine Aufmerksamkeit an einem kleinen Kasten hängen, der an einem dicken, von der Decke hängenden Kabel angebracht war. Ein Fernseher. Ein alter Röhrenfernseher, um genau zu sein, kaum länger als eine Elle breit. Hatte der von Anfang an dort gehangen? Boerne konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern.

Stirnrunzelnd kam er ein paar Schritte näher. Tonlose Aufnahmen flackerten über den Bildschirm. Sie waren in schwarz-weiß aufgenommen, weswegen er zuerst fälschlicherweise davon ausgegangen war, dass es sich dabei um alte Filme handeln musste. Von Nahem konnte er sehen, dass es Erinnerungen waren. Persönliche Erinnerungen. Seine Erinnerungen. Eben spielte sich jene Szene ab, die er vorhin kurz gedanklich angerissen hatte: Die Tom Kha Gai. Oder besser gesagt: Der Abend drumherum. Wie sie gemeinsam kochten, wie Boerne sich nicht für einen Wein entscheiden konnte und wie Thiel schließlich den Teller in einem unheilvollen Balanceakt auf der Stuhllehne zu platzieren versuchte. Vergeblich. Wenige Sekunden später verteilte sich eine milchige Flüssigkeit auf diversen Oberflächen, insbesondere Stuhl und Teppich. Das Video spielte ohne Ton, aber Boerne konnte das Gespräch in seinem Kopf mitverfolgen.

„ _Och, Herr Thiel!“_

„ _'Tschuldigung!“_

„ _Das hätten doch selbst Sie mit Ihrem eingeschränkten Horizont begreifen müssen, dass das kein gutes Ende nehmen wird.“_

„ _War'n Versehen!“_

„ _Wissen Sie, wie viel so ein Lederbezug kostet?“_

„ _Tut mir ja leid.“_

„ _Schon gut. Nun schauen Sie nicht so bedröppelt drein und helfen Sie mir lieber. Der Hochbauschflokati scheint auch etwas abbekommen zu haben …“_

Boerne verfolgte das Geschehen mit einem leisen Lächeln. Klar, so eine Sitzgarnitur war ein kleiner finanzieller Happen und auch sein Teppich hatte sich ganz sicher nicht von selbst bezahlt, aber sie hatten ja zum Glück keinen langfristigen Schaden davongetragen und insgesamt war es ein schöner Abend gewesen. Wie es die meisten Abende mit Thiel waren. Boerne seufzte.

Er gab nur ungern zu, wie sehr es ihn nach der Gesellschaft seines Nachbarn verlangte. Seines Kollegen. Vielleicht sogar, so weit könnte er wohl gehen, der Gesellschaft seines Freundes. Thiel würde es nicht zulassen, dass er sich in melancholischen Tagträumereien verlor, von seinem Selbstmitleid ganz zu schweigen. Thiel würde ihm glauben, wenn er ihm von dem anderen Fahrer erzählte und vor allem würde er -

„Boerne!“, schallte es da plötzlich von der anderen Seite des Raumes und er drehte sich um.

„Thiel?“ Er war nicht so überrascht, wie er sein sollte. Vielleicht ließ so ein Effekt irgendwann einfach nach. „Was machen Sie denn hier?“

Doch der andere ging gar nicht auf seine Frage ein, kam stattdessen wütend und mit funkelnden Augen auf ihn zugestapft, sodass Wassertropfen bei jedem Schritt in alle Richtungen absprangen. „Sagen Sie, sind Sie eigentlich total bescheuert?“

„Entschuldigung?“

„Einfach so lebensgefährlich zu verunglücken? Hamse Sie noch alle?!“

„Ich -“

„Zwei Wochen in den Urlaub fahren ist ja die eine Sache, aber dann bleiben Sie doch bitte am Leben dabei!“

„Thiel -“

„Wissen Sie, was wir uns für Sorgen machen? Müssen wir Sie da vom Kohlrabifeld ziehen, ich glaub', es hackt!“

„Kohlrabi?“ Kurz wollte er fragen, ob es nicht doch eher Zuckerrüben gewesen waren, konzentrierte sich jedoch schnell wieder aufs Wesentliche. „Thiel, ich -“

Aber Thiel war so ungehalten, wie selbst Boerne ihn selten zuvor erlebt hatte. Er war völlig außer sich, redete so viel und so schnell, dass er ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten hatte, selbst zu Wort zu kommen. „Das ist wieder typisch für Sie. Hauptsache, Sie kriegen Ihre Schlagzeile. Immer alles mit 'nem großen Knall, hm? Aber haben Sie da vielleicht auch mal an die anderen gedacht? An mich? Frau Haller? Wissen Sie, wie -“

Jetzt wurde es Boerne endgültig zu viel. „THIEL!“

Schlagartig legte sich Stille über den Raum, nur das Echo von Thiels Namen hallte vorwurfsvoll um sie herum nach. Sie starrten sich an, standen sich atemlos wie Giganten gegenüber, bis der letzte Ton im Gemäuer verklungen war.

„Thiel“, begann Boerne noch einmal, „ich weiß Ihren Eifer wirklich zu schätzen, würde Sie allerdings darum bitten, kurz die Tatsache zu berücksichtigen, dass ich mir das hier nicht ausgesucht habe.“

Thiel, der sich offensichtlich darum bemühte, wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen, brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis er nickte und erschöpft murmelte: „'Tschuldigung. Ist nur gerade alles ein bisschen viel.“

„Ja, wem sagen Sie das.“ Froh darüber, die Situation vorerst entschärft zu haben, drangen sich nun andere Fragen in den Vordergrund. „Wie sind Sie überhaupt hier reingekommen?“

„Durch die Tür natürlich.“ Thiel deutete mit dem Daumen auf eines der ominösen, leuchtenden Portale hinter sich.

„Wie bitte?“

„Haben Sie die noch nicht gesehen?“

Boerne blinzelte verwirrt. „Ich … ja, doch, schon, aber … haben Sie etwa einen Schlüssel?“

„Mehrere sogar. Sie etwa nicht?“

„Nicht wirklich“, antwortete er.

„Oh.“

Schweigend musterten sie den spiegelnden Boden, keiner von ihnen wirklich eine Antwort auf die Frage parat, wohin mit sich. Der andere sah mit einem Mal ganz klein aus, viel zu verloren zwischen den weiten Wänden und Boerne versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, weshalb es ausgerechnet Thiel war, der die Schlüssel zu seiner Zwischenwelt besaß. Ihm fiel auf, dass er ein dunkles Hemd trug, ein gutes Hemd, schick beinahe, doch viel zu ungewohnt an seinem Körper. Thiels Blick fiel auf einen der Stühle.

„Darf ich?“

„Bitte“, nickte Boerne machte eine entsprechende Handbewegung.

„Ah ja, der Tim Pak Choi Abend.“

„Tom Kha Gai.“

„Mein ich ja.“

„Woher-“

„Sonst wär' ich ja nicht hier.“

Boerne nickte noch einmal. Richtig. Erinnerungen, die Konzentration auf eine Person. Das war so etwas wie die Anruffunktion im Jenseits, zumindest, wenn man Frau Krusenstern Glauben schenken wollte. Das hatte er eigentlich nicht gewollt, aber da hatte er ja auch noch niemanden gerufen gehabt. Oder angerufen. Oder … wie dem auch sei.

„Was geht hier vor sich, Thiel?“

„Sie hatten einen Verkehrsunfall. Ihr Körper, der …“ Er räusperte sich. „Ihr Körper wird das wahrscheinlich nicht überleben.“

Die Worte standen im Raum wie eine Wand solider Marmor. Ohne Aufregung, ohne Diskussion und vor allem unverrückbar. Auch wenn der Knalleffekt dabei ausgeblieben war, hatte Nadeshda ihm schließlich dasselbe prophezeit, musste Boerne schwer schlucken. Wer bekam schon gerne zu hören, dass er sterben würde?

„Es war kein Unfall“, stellte er mit fester Stimme klar.

„Ich weiß. Das heißt, ich habe es jedenfalls schon vermutet.“ Thiel sah ihn ernst an. „Was ist passiert?“

Dankbar für seine Frage setzte Boerne zum Erzählen an. Während er den zweiten Stuhl näher zum Tisch heranzog, damit sie sich gegenübersitzen konnten, versuchte er, die Geschehnisse der Nacht so gut es ging zu rekonstruieren. Thiel hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, hakte nach, wenn er was nicht verstand und schaffte es am Ende sogar, einen kleinen Hoffnungsfunken in Boerne zu entfachen.

„Den kriegen wir bei den Eiern, Boerne.“

„Na ja, so hätte ich das jetzt vielleicht nicht ausgedrückt …“

Und trotzdem war er froh über die Worte. Der Mut bahnte sich seinen Weg zurück in seinen Körper. Ja. Wenn es wirklich das Unrecht war, das man ihm angetan hatte, das ihn gerade noch hier festhielt, dann würde er einen Teufel tun und sich nicht um die Wahrheit bemühen. Immerhin war er Karl-Friedrich Boerne, Doktor, Professor und – nimm das, unbekannter Übeltäter – noch mehr lebendig als tot!


	5. Labyrinthe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boerne findet Antworten auf Fragen, die er nicht gestellt hat.

*

Das Ganze erwies sich als deutlich leichter gesagt als getan. Durch Thiel hatten sie zwar Zugang zu den anderen Türen, die führten sie allerdings nur in ein Geflecht von Fluren und noch mehr Türen, die ebenfalls verschlossen waren. Mehr als einmal nahm Boerne sich vor, einen Ausgang zu finden, aber es musste sich um ein unendliches Labyrinth aus Wänden und Räumen handeln, denn es wollte ihm partout nicht gelingen, irgendwo anders als am Anfang anzukommen, geschweige denn ein Muster in der Anordnung der Gemäuer zu erkennen. Die Gänge verschoben sich nach Lust und Laune, machten es umso schwieriger, sich zurechtzufinden. Er probierte es zwar immer wieder, aber mit jedem Mal, das er genauso orientierungslos wie zuvor war, schwand ein bisschen mehr von seiner Zuversicht.

Einziger Lichtblick war die Tatsache, dass sich manche dieser neuen Türen auch ohne Schlüssel öffnen ließen. Hinter ihnen verbargen sich die unterschiedlichsten Erscheinungen: Meistens waren es Szenen aus seinem Leben, gute sowie schlechte Erinnerungen, die ihn nachhaltig geprägt hatten oder eine unscheinbare Momentaufnahme darstellten. An diesen Türen dauerte es in der Regel ein wenig, bis er sich wieder losreißen konnte. Andere führten ihn in die Fantasiewelten seiner Kindheit zurück, waren voll von belanglosen Gegenständen oder sogar komplett leer. Manche führten ins schwarze Nichts, das waren die Türen, die er am schnellsten wieder schloss. Ein paar wenige Räume waren schließlich bis zur Decke mit noch mehr Akten und Ordnern ausgekleidet, die Boerne dann Stück für Stück durcharbeitete, in der Hoffnung, auf einen Hinweis zum Ausgang zu stoßen, da sich offensichtlich niemand in dieser Welt berufen dazu fühlte, sich um seinen Fall zu kümmern. Wenigstens im Jenseits hätte er einen zufriedenstellenden Service erwartet, aber vielleicht hatte er der himmlischen Bürokratie da auch zu viel zugetraut.

„ _Manche Dinge ändern sich einfach nie“_ , sagte Nadeshda, wenn sie ihm einen Besuch abstattete. _„Nicht mal im Limbus.“_

„ _Danke für gar nichts“_ , gab Boerne dann verbittert zurück. Es stand ja bloß sein Leben auf dem Spiel, da konnte man sich natürlich schon mal gehen lassen. Nein, wirklich, das verstand er total. Wenn er wenigstens etwas zu der Person in Erfahrung bringen könnte, die ihn angefahren und damit überhaupt erst in diesen Schlamassel gebracht hatte. Doch die große Offenbarung blieb aus. Nichts in dieser Welt führte ihn irgendwo anders hin als zurück zum ersten Raum.

„Thiel?“ Zum ersten Mal nach einiger Zeit löste Boerne seinen Blick wieder von dem Papier vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch, auf das er ziellos kleine Fische gekritzelt hatte.

„Hm?“ Thiel schaute ebenfalls auf.

Weil es hier weder Tag noch Nacht gab und Boerne in seinem Zustand scheinbar nicht auf Schlaf angewiesen war, rechnete er die Zeit inzwischen in Aktenräumen, die er durchsucht hatte. Es war also weitere vier Aktenräume später, dass er zurückgekommen war und sich dazu entschieden hatte, Thiel anzurufen. Das tat er immer öfter, damit es zwischen all den kahlen Wänden nicht so einsam wurde. Eine Weile hatten sie sich unterhalten, dann waren sie in ein natürliches Schweigen verfallen und Boerne hatte angefangen, Fische zu malen.

„Wussten Sie eigentlich, dass Alberichs Lieblingsfarbe Rot ist?“

„Wieso fragen Sie?“

„Ich wusste es nicht. Habe es heute erst in ihrem Steckbrief gelesen.“

„Hm.“

Boernes Daumen schob sich unter die Klammer an seinem Kugelschreiber. „Da war so vieles, das ich nicht von ihr wusste, Thiel. Als hätte ich mich nie mit ihr unterhalten.“

„Meistens arbeiten Sie ja auch zusammen, da bleibt nicht so viel Zeit für den klassischen Smalltalk.“

„Das ist doch kein Argument. Ihre Lieblingsfarbe kenne ich schließlich auch.“

„Jetzt echt?“

„Andererseits kleiden Sie sich auch fast ausschließlich in Blau, da ist der Gedankensprung natürlich kein großer“, winkte er ab.

„Vielen Dank auch“, erwiderte Thiel.

Boernes Finger drückte die Klammer nun so weit nach oben, dass sich dunkle Abdrücke in seiner Haut abzeichneten. „Ich habe ernsthaft das Gefühl, viel zu wenig Zeit mit den Menschen verbracht zu haben, die mir wichtig sind. Und denen ich wichtig bin. “

Es war das eine, über einen großen Wortschatz zu verfügen, etwas völlig anderes aber, diesen Wortschatz zu nutzen, um über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Es kostete Boerne selbst hier im Limbus Überwindung, Thiel zu gestehen, was ihn bewegte und ihm kam sein Kommentar von ihrem letzten Abendessen wieder in den Sinn.

_Nur weil Sie immer jeden auf Abstand halten, muss ich das ja nicht auch machen._

„Das hört sich so abgedroschen an, aber …“ Boerne machte ein schnalzendes Geräusch. „Ich glaube, ich hätte wirklich ehrlicher sein sollen, nicht nur zu anderen, auch zu mir selbst. Und ein bisschen netter vielleicht.“

„Ich glaube aber, damit sind Sie echt nicht alleine, Boerne. Wer kann schon von sich behaupten, sich dem Leben gegenüber ansatzweise gebührend zu verhalten?“

Thiels blaue Augen sahen ihn unverwandt an und Boerne sah erstaunt zurück. Plötzlich überkam ihn das dringende Bedürfnis, ihm zu sagen, dass …

„Thiel?“

„Ja?“

…

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergessen Sie's.“

Nein, er sollte es ihm nicht sagen. Nicht so jedenfalls und am besten auch nicht hier. Thiel musterte ihn skeptisch, bevor er sich wohl damit abfand, dass Boerne seinen Rückzieher nicht mehr revidieren würde, und stand aus seinem Stuhl auf.

„Ich muss wieder.“

Boerne nickte nur. Weil der andere aber keine Anstalten machte, sich fortzubewegen, hob er die Augenbrauen. „Ist noch etwas?“

„Möchten Sie …“ Thiel zögerte. „Möchten Sie mitkommen?“

„Wohin?“

„Zurück. In die Realität, meine ich.“

Interessiert legte Boerne seinen Stift ab. „Sie wissen, wie das geht?“

„Ich kann es probieren.“ Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern, dann hob er mahnend seinen Zeigefinger. „Ich weiß aber nicht, ob und wie Sie wieder zurückkommen können. Hierher, meine ich.“

Er dachte einen Augenblick nach. Natürlich war es dunkel hier, verwirrend und einsam. Aber es war auch voller Erinnerungen und dadurch irgendwie vertraut. Und vor allem war es sicher. Aber da draußen, da war Thiel, sein Körper, nicht nur seine Seele, und Alberich und Hanne. Und das echte Leben. Vielleicht müsste er dieser Welt einen Besuch abstatten, um sich zu retten, vielleicht wäre das der erste Schritt zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

„Was muss ich tun?“, fragte er.

„Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand.“

Kurz darauf war alles schwarz.


	6. Geständnisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am Ende bleibt das Nichtgesagte.

*

Das Nächste, woran Boerne sich erinnern konnte, war die Rechtsmedizin. Er fand sich wieder zwischen zwei Regalen, bestückt mit Präparaten und Ordnern, und hörte aus der Ferne dumpfes Stimmengewirr zu sich durchdringen. Weil er nach ein paar Sekunden der Orientierung zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass sich die Leute in seinem Büro befinden mussten, bewegte er sich vorsichtig in die Richtung des Seziersaals, an das sein Arbeitszimmer grenzte. Je näher er dem Raum kam, desto besser ließen sich die Stimmen in die der Staatsanwältin und die seiner Assistentin unterscheiden. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er sich an die Tür an, damit er nicht bemerkt würde, bis ihm auffiel, dass sie ihn vermutlich ohnehin nicht wahrnehmen konnten. Soweit er das beurteilen konnte, hatte sich an seinem immateriellen Zustand bisher nichts geändert. Also setzte er seine Füße wieder zu einem normalen Gang auf und trat durch den hohen Glasbogen in das Zimmer, in dem sich, wie er richtig prophezeit hatte, Frau Klemm und Alberich um seinen Schreibtisch versammelt hatten. Letztere wirkte müde und abgeschlagen, was durch die für sie überdimensionale Größe seines Schreibtischstuhls nur noch begünstigt wurde, und selbst Frau Klemm wirkte ungewöhnlich klein in ihrem Sitz.

„Wo bleibt er denn?“, fragte sie mit einem ungeduldigen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Mit ihren herabhängenden Schultern gab sie ein ganz anderes Bild ab, als sie es sonst in ihrer schlagfertigen Art tat. Selbst ihr roter Lippenstift schien weniger farbintensiv zu sein, dachte Boerne, als er beobachtete, wie sich ihr Mund um das Endstück ihrer E-Zigarette schloss. „Ich dachte, er ist vor zwei Stunden losgefahren?"

„Das ist nicht leicht für ihn.“ Alberich hatte ihre Hände diplomatisch vor sich auf dem Tisch zusammengefaltet, aber Boerne konnte sehen, dass sie sich bei weitem nicht so gefasst fühlte, wie sie sich zeigte. „Erst Nadeshda ... und jetzt ...“ Sie brach ab.

Boerne wurde es mulmig im Magen. Es handelte sich zweifelsohne um eine Konversation, die nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt war und er überlegte, ob er die Rechtsmedizin nicht lieber wieder verlassen sollte. Gleichzeitig war er so froh, die beiden Frauen zu sehen, dass er sich nicht von der Stelle rühren konnte. Frau Klemm nahm derweil schweigend einen weiteren Zug aus dem Gerät in ihrer Hand und stieß einen milchigen Dampf aus, der Boerne dazu bewegte, die Nase zu rümpfen, obwohl er den Tabak ja gar nicht riechen konnte.

„Ich kann es immer noch kaum glauben“, redete Alberich weiter. „Ausgerechnet mit dem Auto.“

„Der Professor ist schon zügig auf den Straßen unterwegs, Frau Haller, das können Sie nicht abstreiten.“

Boerne entfuhr ein empörtes Schnauben. „Wie bitte?“

„Aber er ist ein guter Autofahrer, das können Sie genauso wenig abstreiten“, verteidigte Alberich ihn berechtigterweise und er warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Ich kann mir einfach nicht erklären, wie er so plötzlich von der Straße abgekommen sein soll. Haben die Kollegen von der Spusi nicht sogar eine Schleifschramme am rechten Flügel gefunden?“

Ohh, eine Schleifschramme! Das war's. Das konnte der Schlüssel sein. Wenn sie den Lack abgleichen würden mit dem anderer Wagen …

„Da haben Sie's!“, rief Boerne aufgeregt, sich durchaus bewusst darüber, dass er nach wie vor weder gehört noch gesehen werden konnte.

„Die könnte schon vorher da gewesen sein.“

Verständnislos drehte er sich zu Frau Klemm und war froh, als Alberich seine Reaktion teilte.

„Frau Klemm, wir haben Boerne doch zum Auto gebracht. Da wäre uns eine so große Demolierung des Wagens bestimmt aufgefallen.“

„Sie sagen es, Alberich! Jaha, ich weiß schon, weshalb -“

„Abgesehen davon, dass Boerne doch den ganzen Abend über nicht aufgehört hätte, sich über den Deppen aufzuregen, der für den Schaden verantwortlich ist.“

„… ich Sie eingestellt habe“, beendete Boerne seinen Satz, mürrisch aufgrund ihrer unverschämten Ergänzung. „Na vielen Dank auch.“

Die Staatsanwältin atmete tief durch. „Bevor wir uns in Spekulationen verlieren, sollten wir erst einmal das kriminologische Gutachten abwarten.“

Nachdenklich tippte er mit den Fingern gegen sein Kinn. Wenn das Gutachten noch nicht da war, konnte bisher nicht viel Zeit vergangen sein, zumindest nicht so viel, wie er geschätzt hätte. Wahrscheinlich war die Zeitrechnung zwischen den Welten eine andere. Ihnen blieb also noch Zeit, den Täter rechtzeitig zu fassen, bevor er weiteren Schaden anrichten konnte.

„Alberich“, sagte er energisch und griff mit seinen Händen an die Schultern seiner Kollegin. „Alberich, Sie müssen da dranbleiben, ja? Sie müssen den Täter schnappen, versprechen Sie mir das?“

Er stöhnte entnervt auf, als, natürlich, keine Reaktion kam. Wenn sie ihn doch nur sehen könnten! Er wusste schließlich, dass der Unfall ganz und gar nicht seine Schuld gewesen war, geschweige denn seiner eigenen Unfähigkeit zu verbuchen, dass er am Ende in diesem Feld gelandet war. Am liebsten wollte er den beiden genau das sagen, ihnen haarklein erzählen, wie sich der Unfall zugetragen hatte, so wie er es auch mit Thiel getan hatte. Aber es nützte nichts. Er war nicht da. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls.

„Ich habe ihm nie gesagt, wie viel er mir eigentlich bedeutet.“ Alberichs Augen waren leer, schauten nichts Bestimmtes und alles auf einmal an, und bei ihren Worten wich Boernes Wut der Wehmut.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das auch so weiß.“

Alberich lächelte, als wollte sie sich für den guten Willen der Staatsanwältin bedanken, ohne ihr wirklich Glauben zu schenken. „Es zu vermuten ist nicht das Gleiche, wie es tatsächlich zu hören“, beharrte sie auf ihren Worten. „Ich hätte es ihm sagen sollen. Wenigstens ein Mal. Dass ich nicht weiß, wo ich heute wäre, wenn er nicht -“

Frau Klemm unterbrach sie sanft, aber bestimmt. „Tun Sie sich das nicht an, Frau Haller.“

„Aber was, wenn er nicht mehr … wenn er nicht mehr … nie wieder …“

„Und was, wenn doch?“ Sie beugte sich vor. „Sie kennen doch unseren Professor, der ist hart im Nehmen. Niemand weiß, wie sich die Situation entwickeln wird.“

„Genau das ist es ja“, sagte Alberich. „Genau das ist es ja.“

In dem Moment schloss sich mit einem lauten Rums die Schiebetür zum Flur und wenige Sekunden später stand Thiel vor ihnen. Sofort erhoben sich Alberich und die Staatsanwältin aus ihren Stühlen, offensichtlich angespannt und abwartend, was er ihnen mitteilen würde, und auch Boerne behielt ihn beunruhigt im Blick. Thiels Gesicht war wie versteinert, sein Ausdruck noch verschlossener als sonst. Er sagte, ganz zum Unmut aller Anwesenden im Raum, erst einmal nichts.

„Und?“, fragte Frau Klemm schließlich. „Wie schlimm ist es?“

„Die Ärzte wissen noch nicht, wie’s weitergeht“, antwortete Thiel. Er klang erschöpft. Seine Stimme gebrochen. „Beziehungsweise ... ob es überhaupt weitergeht.“

Es war, als würden seine Worte eisig kalt durch die Luft schneiden. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sogar mit so einer Nachricht gerechnet, aber es war eben etwas anderes, sie tatsächlich zu hören und nicht nur mithilfe einer naiven Zuversicht zu verdrängen. Auch wenn Boerne das Bedürfnis dazu durchaus nachvollziehen konnte. Ja, ihm war nicht entgangen, wie Thiel es vermieden hatte, in irgendeiner Form von Tod zu sprechen. _Nicht weitergehen_. Das klang noch beinahe harmlos, so als würden sie über das Wetter sprechen, den Regen in den nächsten Tagen, oder die Fortsetzung ihrer Lieblingsserie. Und er konnte es verstehen. Es reichte trotzdem aus, um Alberich die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben und Frau Klemm besorgt zurück auf den Stuhl sinken zu lassen.

„Pardon“, gesellte sich nun eine vierte Person dazu, die Boerne bis dahin gar nicht mehr auf dem Schirm gehabt hatte. „Mein Name ist Jakobi, Dr. Jens Jakobi, ich soll hier heute anfangen, als Vertretung von Professor Boerne.“

Vor ihnen stand ein Mann, der ungefähr in seinem Alter sein musste, jedoch einen weitaus schlechteren Kleidungsstil vorzuweisen hatte. Er trug sein Jackett über einem Pullover, den er wiederum über ein ausgewaschenes Hemd gezogen hatte. Es war eine grauenvolle Kombination. Darüber hinaus musste Boerne den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um einen vernünftigen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu erhaschen, weil er mindestens einen Kopf größer als er selbst war. Freundlich lächelnd blickte er in ihre Runde, die, noch immer überfordert von den Neuigkeiten, die sie soeben erhalten hatten, einen ersten Moment brauchte, bis sie auf ihn reagierte.

„Ah ja, Dr. Jakobi.“ Frau Klemm schaffte es letztendlich als erstes, sich wieder zusammenzureißen. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, um ihm die Hand zu reichen. „Schön, dass Sie den Weg zu uns gefunden haben.“

Jakobi erwiderte die Geste und wiederholte sie mit Alberich und Thiel, was Boerne mit einem finsteren Blick verfolgte.

„Sie sind ja schon da“, stellte Alberich fest, als sie seine Hand wieder losließ.

„Bin ich etwa zu früh? Ich weiß, Sie haben von 14 Uhr gesprochen, Frau Haller, aber ich bereite mich gerne auf meine Arbeit vor, insbesondere wenn ich in einem bisher unbekannten Umfeld arbeiten soll.“ Er war eindeutig zu gut gelaunt, observierte Boerne. Niemand reagierte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, schob Jakobi ahnungslos hinterher. Ihm dämmerte nun offenbar doch, in welch angespannte Stimmung er mehr oder weniger geplatzt war. Na ja, zumindest schien er nicht ganz frei von Takt und Anstand zu sein, dachte Boerne etwas versöhnlicher.

„Wir hatten Sie einfach noch nicht erwartet, das ist alles.“ Alberich bemühte sich um ein ähnlich freundliches Lächeln.

„Ich denke, Sie sind noch nicht über die neusten Entwicklungen bezüglich Professor Boerne informiert.“ Frau Klemm formulierte es nicht wie eine Frage, woraus Boerne schloss, dass die Presse noch keinen Wind von dem Unfall bekommen hatte. Oder zumindest nicht die Verbindung zu seiner Person geschlagen hatte.

Jakobi zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich dachte, er wäre in den Urlaub gefahren? Nach Südtirol, wenn ich mich recht entsinne.“

„Ja, also da ...“ Alberich ließ ihren Blick erst zu Thiel, dann zu Frau Klemm und schließlich zu Herrn Jakobi wandern, so als würde sie sich vergewissern wollen, dass es sich bei ihren nächsten Worten um eine Information handelte, die sie guten Gewissens weitergeben könnte. „Da ist er leider nicht mehr angekommen.“

Jakobi stieß ein unangenehmes Lachen aus. „Verzeihung, ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht ganz.“

„Professor Boerne hatte einen Autounfall.“ Es war das erste Mal, dass Thiel etwas sagte, seit Jakobi durch die Tür gekommen war und Boerne traute sich anhand seiner Stimme kaum, ihn anzusehen.

„Wirklich? Wie furchtbar.“ Jakobi sah ehrlich getroffen von dieser Nachricht aus. „Und wie geht es ihm?“

„Er wurde in ein künstliches Koma versetzt und wird zur Zeit beatmet. Die Ärzte wissen noch nicht, ob ... also, es kann sein, dass ... er es nicht ... schafft.“

Sein Blick wurde noch sorgenvoller. „Das tut mir leid. Das konnte ich ja nicht ahnen.“

„Vor allem können Sie ja nichts dafür“, versuchte Frau Klemm das Gespräch wieder in positive Bahnen zu lenken. „Ihre Unterstützung hätten wir ja so oder so gebraucht, nicht wahr? Frau Haller wird Ihnen sicherlich alles zeigen können.“

„Natürlich.“ Alberich, die Jakobi kaum bis zum Knie zu gehen schien, schaute zu ihm hoch und brachte ein weiteres Lächeln hervor.

„'Tschuldigung“, meldete sich Thiel da schwach zu Wort, „ich muss … ich muss wieder raus …“ Er sah aus, als wäre ihm unsagbar schlecht und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Rechtsmedizin. Frau Klemm murmelte Jakobi eine Entschuldigung zu und Alberich fing an, ihm das Büro zu zeigen, aber das registrierte Boerne erst an dem Punkt wieder, als ihm ein unangenehmer Schauer signalisierte, dass man gerade durch ihn hindurchgelaufen war. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht, bevor er Thiel, mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf seine Assistentin, nach draußen folgte.

*

Er saß schon auf den Treppenstufen am Eingang ihres Hauses, die Arme auf den Knien abgestützt und die Hände gefaltet, als Thiel mit seinem Fahrrad um die Ecke gefahren kam. Die Nacht war sternenklar und wenn Boerne einatmete, konnte er sie fast spüren, die frische Luft. Weshalb das mit dem Atmen überhaupt noch funktionierte, wo er ohnehin nur aus Energie zu bestehen schien, erschloss sich ihm noch nicht so genau, aber er war froh darum. Atmen, das fühlte sich ein bisschen mehr nach Leben an. Selbst, wenn es nicht die kühle Abendluft war.

Aus Gewohnheit stellte er sich auf, als Thiel vor die Tür trat, um sie aufzuschließen. Obwohl er wusste, dass er praktisch kein materielles Hindernis für den anderen darstellte, bevorzugte er es nach der unschönen Erfahrung vorhin in der Rechtsmedizin, wenn man nicht durch ihn hindurchlief. Er stand also auf und schlüpfte hinter Thiel durch den freien Türspalt, folgte ihm die Treppen hoch, bis zur Etage mit ihren Türen. Dort war der andere stehengeblieben, blieb mit seinen Augen an Boernes Wohnungstür hängen, während er unentschlossen an dem Bund in seiner Hand pfriemelte. Seine Finger drehten an einem einzelnen Schlüssel, der Boerne nur allzu bekannt vorkam.

„Tun Sie's nicht“, flüsterte er in die Stille des Flurs hinein. Es war weniger die Vorstellung, Thiel gewissermaßen alleine durch seine Wohnung laufen zu lassen, die ihn beunruhigte, denn die Vermutung, dass es es dem anderen womöglich nicht zuträglich sein könnte, durch die leeren Zimmer zu gehen. „Das bringt doch nichts.“

Seine Worte verhallten, ungehört.

Thiel schien einen Entschluss zu fassen, ging auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie, mit dem Ersatzschlüssel, den Boerne ihn in einer besseren Nacht überreicht hatte.

„ _Für den Notfall.“_

Im Türrahmen hielt Thiel inne, als müsste er sich noch einmal seiner Sache vergewissern, dann traten sie gemeinsam ein. Die Schuhe hatte Thiel sich davor nicht abgeputzt, wie Boerne missbilligend zur Kenntnis nahm. Zum Glück waren es nur wenige Sandspuren, die sich nun vom Flur zum Wohnzimmer verliefen. Der Anblick des Raumes war kein überraschender: Es war alles noch genau so, wie er es am Morgen seiner Abreise hinterlassen hatte. Aufgeräumt, wie es sich insbesondere vor einem Urlaub gehörte, und trotzdem nicht unausgefüllt. Das Standbild eines Mannes, der hier sein Leben verbrachte, der nur für bestimmte Zeit gegangen war. Das Standbild eines Mannes, der wiederkehren würde.

Boerne wagte einen Seitenblick zu Thiel. Der stand immer noch eingefroren auf der Schwelle herum, schien sich nicht weiter vorzuwagen, als hätte er Sorge, etwas kaputtzumachen, die ewige Momentaufnahme von Boernes Leben zu zerstören.

„Ich habe es Ihnen ja gesagt“, bemerkte Boerne. „Aber Sie hören ja nie auf mich.“

Es brauchte noch ein paar Minuten, bis wieder Leben in Thiel zurückkehrte, der apathische Blick in seinen Augen der Melancholie wich. Immer noch etwas ziellos setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, ging an Boernes CD-Regal vorbei, an dem Sofa und an dem Stuhl mit den Tom Kha Gai Erinnerungen. Er ließ seine Finger über die Lehne laufen, über die Vorhänge und die Fensterbank, wanderte ins Esszimmer und von dort aus Richtung Schlafzimmer. Da angekommen blieb er noch einmal stehen, beinahe so, als würde er auf eine Erlaubnis hoffen.

„Nur ausnahmsweise. Und nur, weil Sie es sind“, sagte Boerne und als hätte Thiel ihn verstanden, gab er sich einen Ruck und ging auf Boernes ordentlich gemachtes Doppelbett zu. Er setzte sich auf die Seite, die zur Tür zeigte und die in der Nacht immer leer blieb. Mit den Händen strich er die rote Tagesdecke um sich herum glatt. Boerne ließ sich an der Wand gegenüber nach unten sinken. So saßen sie eine Weile da, sagten nichts, natürlich nicht, horchten einfach in die Ruhe der Wohnung hinein, bis Thiel irgendwann …

Boerne löste seine Augen vom Laminat und schaute auf. Thiel hatte zu weinen begonnen. Seine Hände griffen tiefer in den feinen Stoff unter sich, ballten sich zu Fäusten, sein Rücken krümmte sich unter der Anspannung seines Körpers und aus seinen Augen liefen die Tränen.

„Scheiße“, murmelte er erstickt, sodass man es kaum verstehen konnte. „Schei-ße.“

Boernes Augen wiederum weiteten sich in hilfloser Sorge um den anderen, den er nie, in all den Jahren ihrer Freundschaft, ihres Zusammenlebens, derart ausgebrannt erlebt hatte. Es erschütterte und rührte ihn gleichermaßen und beiläufig nahm er wahr, wie auch seine Sicht langsam verschwamm.

„Es tut mir leid, so leid“, brachte er brüchig hervor, obwohl es seine Schuld nicht war, obwohl er wusste, dass Thiel ihn nicht hören konnte. Etwas wackelig auf den Beinen versuchte er, sich aufzurappeln, kam näher und blieb vor dem anderen auf dem Boden sitzen, hielt sich an seinen Knien fest. „Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich tun soll“, gab er verloren zu. Die Tatsache, dass der andere ihn nicht hören konnte, beruhigte ihn gewisser Art und Weise auch, befreite ihn von allen Konsequenzen. „Ich bin am Ende meiner Philosophie, Thiel. Ich habe alles ausprobiert, ich bin jeden Weg gegangen, aber ich weiß nicht mehr, wohin, verstehst du? Ich … ich weiß einfach nicht mehr … wohin …“ In seinem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß, den er nicht runterschlucken konnte. Alles, was sich die letzten Tage in ihm aufgestaut hatte, brach sich nun endlich Bahn. „Vielleicht habe ich es einfach verdient, vielleicht ist es einfach das Ende, das für mich bestimmt ist, ich … ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Irgendwann hätte es sowieso passieren müssen, dem Tod kann man nicht entkommen, wer könnte das besser wissen als ich, ich …“, seine Stimme wurde dünn und zerbrechlich wie Glas, „ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich … dass du …“ Er presste die Augen zusammen, kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel. Es war, als würden ihn nicht nur seine Schmerzen, sondern auch die von Thiel durchfahren und würde er nicht ohnehin beatmet, hätte er Angst, seine Lunge würde in den nächsten fünf Minuten kollabieren. „Du … du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben und wenn ich gehe, dann … dann musst du mir versprechen, hin und wieder an mich zu denken, in Ordnung? Wenigstens“, er musste kurz Luft holen, „wenigstens an den Feiertagen.“

Thiel sagte nichts.

Es dauerte lange, bis langsam wieder Ruhe in die Wohnung einkehrte und noch länger, bis Boerne es schaffte, sich von Thiels Beinen zu lösen.

An diesem Tag schlief der andere erschöpft auf seinem Bett ein.


	7. Erlösung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Er muss sich entscheiden.

*

Boerne verbrachte unzählige Stunden im Krankenhaus. Er saß neben seinem Bett auf dem Fußboden, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, und schaute einfach nur zu. Den gleichmäßigen Atembewegungen der Brust, die seine und doch fremdgesteuert war. Den Anzeigen auf den Monitoren, die Blutdruck, Sauerstoffsättigung und Körpertemperatur anzeigten, der Infusion, die beständig tropfte. Sah Menschen kommen und gehen. Alberich und Thiel hielten abwechselnd seine Hand, wann immer sie konnten und schienen bei Hanne im Wartezimmer zu leben, seit Frau Klemm ihnen den Fall entzogen hatte. Sie selbst kam jeden zweiten Tag vorbei, immer mit dem selben Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht: einer Mischung aus Mitleid, Trauer und Sorge.

„ _Mensch, Boerne“,_ ließ sie sich dann manchmal hinreißen, zu sagen. _„Sie sind doch ein Kämpfer, hm? Sie geben doch nicht auf.“_

Hin und wieder würde Mirko hereinschauen, meistens mit mehreren Kaffeebechern in der Hand, die er wortlos unter den anderen verteilte. Herbert besuchte ihn, natürlich nicht, ohne die Ärzte auf die heilende Wirkung von Cannabis hinzuweisen und vorzuschlagen, dass man das ja mal ganz unverbindlich probieren könne. Die Schwestern hatten erstaunlich viel Geduld mit ihm.

So verstrichen die Tage, einer wie der andere, kein Licht, das ihn abholte, keine Lunge, die von alleine zu atmen begann. Nichts, das Grund zur Hoffnung gab. Und Boerne wurde klar, dass das Einzige was schlimmer war, als sich selbst beim Sterben zuzusehen, war es, andere Menschen zu sehen, die einem beim Sterben zusahen. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sein Leben ein Film, der kurz vor dem Klimax eingefroren war, mitten im Ladeprozess stehengeblieben, ohne, dass irgendjemand etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Bis zu diesem einen Tag.

Es war ein Mittwochnachmittag, ein oder eineinhalb Wochen nach seinem Unfall. Alberich war bei ihm und erzählte von der Arbeit, so wie sie es meistens tat, der festen Überzeugung zugrunde liegend, dass Boerne wissen wollen würde, wie es um die Lage im Institut stand. Und bisher hatte sie damit auch immer Recht behalten; bisher war er ihr immer dankbar dafür gewesen, dass sie ihn auf dem Laufenden hielt, ein bisschen Alltag für ihn ins Krankenhaus holte. Bis heute. Es war in einem Satz zu ihrer neuen Praktikantin, die eines der Präparate verunreinigt hatte, dass Boerne merkte, dass sich etwas verändert hatte.

Es war fremd geworden.

Wie er da lag, mehr nackt als angezogen in dem Nachthemd, mit dem Beatmungsschlauch, der tief in seinen Rachen lief. In seinem Gesicht verteilten sich Kratzer, das geschlossene Lid zu seiner Seite war dunkel verfärbt und die Klammerpflaster auf seinen Platzwunden wirkten neben den Maschinen an seinem Bett beinahe naiv.

_Er_ war sich fremd geworden.

Wer war der Mann, der dort im Koma lag? War es wirklich _sein_ Körper, den er von hier aus sehen konnte? Alles fühlte sich so unendlich weit weg an, wie eine nicht enden wollende Nebelwand. Und vielleicht war es dieser Gedanke, der es mit einem Mal auftauchen ließ. Das Licht.

Seit er mit Nadeshda darüber gesprochen hatte, hatte er häufig darüber nachgedacht, wie es wohl aussehen würde, wie es sich wohl anfühlen mochte, was er denken würde, wenn es ihm begegnete. Jetzt, wo es da war, schien sein Kopf wie leergewaschen. Jede seiner Beschwerden fiel von ihm ab, jeder seiner Zweifel löste sich in Wohlgefallen auf. Es fühlte sich wie die Antwort auf alle Fragen an, die er sich jemals gestellt hatte. Es war mit Abstand das Hellste und Schönste, was er je gesehen hatte. Er dachte nichts. Er spürte nur. Und er spürte, wie es ihn dorthin zog, wo alles so viel leichter war, so warm und wie zu Hause und er stand auf und ging in seine Richtung und … und …

Da war Musik, die ihn innehalten ließ. Sie schallte aus jedem Lautsprecher des Krankenhauses, erst ganz leise nur, dann immer lauter, sodass es ihm vorkam, als würde sie durch die Luft vibrieren. Boerne brauchte nicht lange überlegen, um das Stück zu erkennen. Langsam drehte er sich um, nahm verschwommen Thiel wahr, der an seinem Bett saß und ihm Kopfhörer aufgesetzt hatte. Von seinem Handy spielte Turandot von Puccini, das Finale, Nessun dorma, um genau zu sein. Er wusste nicht, seit wann Thiel schon da saß und er wusste nicht, warum es ausgerechnet dieses Lied war, das ihn zurückhielt. Aber als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt, lichtete sich plötzlich der Nebel um ihn herum und kaum, dass er das Gefühl hatte, wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, prasselten sie auch schon auf ihn ein. Die Eindrücke. Die Erinnerungen.

Zuerst Thiel, wie sie an diesem einen Abend auf dem Sofa gesessen und ohrenbetäubend laut genau dieses Lied gehört hatten, Sekundenbruchteile später seine Mutter, die ihn anlächelte, Frau Klemm, die ihm an seinem ersten Arbeitstag die Hand schüttelte und die Geige mit dem Bogenharz, das er so verabscheute. Sein Vater, seine Schwester und der Weihnachtsbaum 1974, als er seine Skier geschenkt bekommen hatte, Alberich, die ihn frech anlachte, als sie ihn beim Tischkicker besiegte und Susi, wie sie ihm aus der Mülltonne half.

In rasender Geschwindigkeit sah Boerne sein ganzes Leben noch einmal an sich vorbeiziehen, spürte jede Emotion noch einmal in sich hochkochen, schien alles, jeden Atemzug, jeden Wimpernschlag, einfach _alles_ noch einmal zu durchleben – aber nicht, weil er starb, sondern … sondern weil … weil er leben wollte. Oh Gott, ja. Ja, verdammt!

Und wenn der Typ, der ihm das angetan hatte, nie gefasst werden sollte, wenn er Thiel nur noch einmal nah sein könnte, Alberich nur noch einmal in die Arme schließen, nur noch einmal, ein einziges Mal mit Hanne darüber streiten, wo sie Festtage verbringen sollten. Es war ihm alles egal.

_Er wollte leben._

Ihm wurde schwindelig. Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, wie die Monitore aufgeregt zu piepsen begannen, wie Ärzte in den Raum gelaufen kamen, Anweisungen austauschten, die er nicht verstehen konnte, doch er konnte sich nicht mehr länger auf den Beinen halten, musste sich an einer Wand abstützen. Alles fing an, sich zu drehen und er fragte sich noch, was passierte, wo er doch nicht ins Licht gegangen war, als ihn plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr. Eine Welle an Reizen, ausgelöst durch etwas, das sich anfühlte, wie ein elektrischer Schlag, flutete seinen Körper von Kopf bis Fuß, drang in jede Zelle seines Leibes vor, in jede noch so dünne Spitze seiner Haare. Sein Gehirn brannte. Der Schmerz wiederholte sich. Zum ersten Mal seit etwas, das sich anfühlte wie eine Ewigkeit, spürte er Luft in seine Lungen strömen; richtige, echte Luft.

Reflexartig spannten sich alle Muskeln in seinem Körper an. Dann riss er die Augen auf.

ENDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nun, da es mein Top-Song des Jahres auf Spotify geworden ist, sollte ich hier wohl erwähnen, dass ich beim Schreiben der letzten beiden Kapitel ununterbrochen [ „Heal“ von Tom Odell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2oFeJqnjF3o) gehört habe. So give it a try, if you want!


End file.
